The present invention relates to, a portable training device, principally used for baseball, for correction of improper stance, stride, footwork or body positioning.
Other training devices exist that teach and correct proper footwork for hitting, fielding and throwing the baseball. However, these devices are not portable, nor are the devices adjustable depending upon the ability of age, skill and size of user.
It is an object of the invention to provide a portable device which is portable, and addresses the elements of baseball mechanics for a variety of users.
It is another object of the invention to provide an adjustable frame and rotatable stride bars to allow for balance and core strength training for a variety of skill levels.